Perdu
by Celikwi
Summary: Traduction. Justin se demande qui il veut vraiment entre Ethan et Brian.
1. Problème

Titre original : Lost

Auteur : Otaku Raven

Traducteur : Celikwi

Rating : T. Homophobes s'abstenir. (En même temps si vous connaissez un tant soit peu la série, vous devez vous douter du contenu)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne rien à les utiliser à mes propres fins lubriques. L'histoire non plus n'est pas, elle appartient à Otaku Raven, je n'ai fait que la traduire. Je lui ai fait parvenir une demande d'autorisation pour traduire sa fiction par review puisque c'était le seul moyen de la contacter mais je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse. Je me permets de la publier quand même et la retirerais si l'auteur venait à se manifester contre sa publication. Si, au contraire, l'auteur me donne finalement son accord alors je laisserais le texte tel quel.

Note : Après les couples Drarry et Yuuram, je me mets au Justian ou Britin comme vous voulez. Et comme je suis en très grosse panne d'inspiration (vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué avec le peu d'avancement sur mes autres fics), je me suis mise aux traductions pour vous faire patienter. J'ai commencé, et j'y suis toujours actuellement, sur la fic 'Le sentiment d'amour gagne toujours' en collaboration et publiée par Toumies. Mais un jour viendra, ne désespérons point, où je reprendrai et finirai mes autres fictions. Promis. En attendant, je vous laisse savourer celle-ci que j'ai traduite ENTIEREMENT avant de la publier. D'ailleurs, je pense publier un chapitre par jour même s'ils sont relativement courts. Quoique, si je suis motivée, je vais peut-être tout publier dans la foulée. Vous verrez bien. Bon ce n'est pas le toutou mais miaou-miaou, stop le blabla et place à l'histoire !

**Perdu**

**Problème**

Justin était assis, nu, sur le bord du matelas posé sur des caisses, la tête entre ses mains. Ethan se trouvait derrière lui, regardant la peau pâle du dos de son amant, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire pour améliorer la situation. Lentement, il se lécha les lèvres, se rapprocha de Justin et tendit la main pour la placer sur son épaule. Doucement, il frotta la peau douce et savoura les sensations sous ses doigts.

« Ethan. Dit Justin d'une voix douce entachée de douleur. Je suis désolé. »

Le violoniste l'examina de près lorsque le blond se retourna pour lui faire face avec les yeux larmoyants.

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

Essayant de combattre la boule dans sa gorge, Ethan caressa doucement la joue de Justin avec le dos de sa main et il lui parla d'une voix douce.

« Je ne peux pas te dire que tout va bien, que ça ne me dérange pas, commença-t-il. Mais tu peux arranger ça. »

Lorsque la première larme glissa sur la joue de Justin, Ethan l'essuya avec son pouce.

« Et je souhaiterais pouvoir t'aider mais je ne peux pas, continua-t-il. C'est quelque chose que toi seul peux résoudre. Et quand ce sera fait, et je sais que tu y arriveras, je serais encore là. »

Les lèvres de Justin commencèrent à trembler, il prit une profonde inspiration et essayer de se calmer. Timidement, l'homme aux cheveux bruns attira l'homme frissonnant contre sa poitrine. Justin retint ses sanglots mais il ne put arrêter ses larmes de couler tandis qu'Ethan le tenait et caressait doucement son dos.

BJ

Brian Kinney se réveilla avec un mal de tête massif dans un lit vide. Bien que son esprit soit encore embrumé, il se souvenait vaguement de ce qui était arrivé la veille au soir. Parce que ses amis étaient indisponibles, il était allé seul au Babylone. Michael et Ben étaient allés voir un film et le nouveau couple, Emmett et Ted, avait refusé pour passer une soirée tranquille à la maison. Plus par habitude qu'autre chose, Brian avait entraîné d'un homme au hasard dans les coulisses alors qu'il s'enfilait également un peu de son « spécial mix » dans le nez.

Alors que Brian s'était adossé au mur et que son coup s'était agenouillé, il avait arrêté un jeune homme blond à sa droite. Face au jeune homme, il avait été parcouru d'un frisson involontaire des pieds à la tête. Grossièrement, il avait repoussé le mec agenouillé loin de lui et s'était approché du garçon blond par derrière. Sans un mot, Brian avait enveloppé ses bras autour de sa taille et découvert qu'il était presque aussi grand que lui. Le corps dégingandé du garçon semblait maladroit contre lui et quand il se tourna face à lui, il avait rencontré des yeux bruns le regardant avec curiosité et excitation.

Ces yeux lui avaient semblé trop laids et ne lui avaient fait aucun effet positif et quand Brian s'était penché pour embrasser ses lèvres, ce fut rugueux et inflexible. Oublieux, Brian s'était autorisé à embrasser mais lorsqu'il avait conclu qu'il était incapable de répondre, il avait simplement tourné la tête et était reparti sous les invectives du blond.

Les pulsations de la musiques étaient devenues insupportables et il s'était traîné jusqu'à sa jeep et avait filé au loft pour s'effondrer dans son lit. Depuis quelques semaines, cela semblait devenir une habitude. Sortir et rentrer insatisfait. Même s'il s'en tirait à bon compte, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui semblait différent, il ressentait comme un vide. Quelque part en lui-même, il savait quel était le problème. Cela faisait 22 jours, depuis la fête pour Rage, qu'il avait jeté Justin directement dans les bras accueillants d'Ethan et hors de sa vie.

C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie que Brian avait poussé quelqu'un qu'il aimait loin de lui, et il aimait Justin, indépendamment de sa capacité à l'admettre. Debbie l'avait appelé autrefois et lui avait demandé d'avouer ses sentiments avant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Trop tard. Incapable de faire face avec le fait qu'il ait réellement aimé quelqu'un comme il aimait Justin, il avait poussé à bout.

Gémissant, il s'assit et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Sa tête était prise dans un étau et il ne fut jamais plus reconnaissant envers lui-même d'avoir pris un jour de repos. La soudaine sonnerie stridente du téléphone aggrava ses maux de tête et il jura bruyamment tandis qu'il attrapait le téléphone pour le rendre silencieux.

« Quoi ? » Rugit-il.

« Hey, c'est moi. Déclara Michael, pas perturbé par le ton de Brian. Je voulais juste pour m'assurer que tu allais bien.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Ben, tu semblais un peu embêté que je ne puisse pas venir avec toi la nuit dernière…

- Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi, Mickey, déclara Brian. C'est le contraire, tu te souviens ? »

Brian pouvait imaginer Michael sourire à l'extrémité de la ligne.

« Ouais, dit-il. Bien, juste, appelles-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

- Je le ferais, convint Brian, prêt à raccrocher le téléphone.

- Hey, Ben a un cours ce soir, tu veux faire quelque chose ? Demanda Michael. Aller flâner sur Liberty Avenue ou au Babylone ou autre chose ?

- Là, Michael, je ne pense pas ton petit ami soit d'accord.

- Ben ne m'en voudra pas, dit Michael. Il a confiance en moi.

- Hmm, bien en fait, je n'ai pas envie de sortir, déclara Brian. Mais si tu veux venir, c'est ok. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas maté 'Dirty Dancing'. »

Michael rit.

« Ok, ça me semble bien, dit-il avec enthousiasme. Je viens dans quelques heures et j'apporte le dîner.

- Le dîner ? Demanda Brian.

- Hum ouais, dit Michael. Il est 15h15. »

Brian loucha tandis qu'il regardait les numéros rouges éclatants sur la table de chevet près de lui.

« Ouais, c'est bon, accepta-t-il. On s'voit plus tard.

- 'Kay, bye. »

Quand il entendit le clic à l'autre extrémité, Brian raccrocha le téléphone et se dirigea vers la douche.

BJ

Justin avait marché quelque temps. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il s'était vêtu et avait laissé Ethan dans son appartement afin d'essayer de faire le point dans sa tête. Ça n'avait pas marché. Son esprit tournait à toute vitesse autour d'Ethan et Brian. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu Ethan, il avait été incapable de le faire sortir, lui et sa musique, de sa tête. Pourtant, il se souvint que lorsque Brian le prenait dans ses bras, l'embrassait ou l'emmenait dans leur lit, toutes pensées pour le violoniste romantique disparaissaient.

Justin avait l'impression de les trahir tous les deux. Même s'il avait quitté Brian, il pensait à lui quotidiennement. Récupérer ses affaires chez Brian le lendemain de la soirée de lancement de 'Rage' avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait fait de sa vie. En silence, Brian l'avait regardé recueillir ses effets personnels, prêt à sortir de sa vie. Le seul moment où Brian lui avait parlé était lorsqu'il lui avait demandé doucement de lui rendre ses clés. (1)

Plus tard, Justin avait découvert que Brian avait envoyé l'ordinateur qu'il lui avait acheté au magasin de bande dessinée de Michael où ils pourraient continuer à travailler. Cependant, 'Rage' avait pris un nouveau tournant pour le jeune homme. La fois où ils avaient reparlé de la BD, Justin avait juré à Michael qu'il continuerait à dessiner pour la suite, mais désormais, c'était tout simplement trop douloureux de dessiner J.T. et Rage.

Maintenant, il était avec Ethan. Le jeune joueur de violon était tout ce que Justin avait voulu chez un partenaire. Ethan était beau, intelligent, passionné et romantique. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas empêcher ses pensées d'errer vers l'homme qui l'avait rejeté ? Justin avait l'impression d'avoir deux amants et n'être fidèle à aucun d'eux. Vers les derniers jours de sa relation avec Brian, il rêvait d'Ethan. Maintenant qu'il était avec Ethan, sa vie se reflétait sur celle qu'il avait eue avec Brian. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Justin devait décider. Presque sans y penser, Justin se dirigea vers le loft de Brian.

Debout près d'une fenêtre sale de son petit appartement, Ethan tenait son violon sous son menton tandis que sa main droite entamait avec élégance des va-et-vient avec l'archet et sa gauche dansait sue les cordes. L'instrument joua une douce et attachante chanson essayant de convaincre son maître que tout irait bien. Que Justin reviendrait avec le temps et avec lui. Qu'ils seraient ensemble en paix. Que le garçon blond l'aimerait, comme le faisait Ethan. Quand bien même, Ethan savait qu'il allait perdre Justin. Le beau garçon qui avait capturé son cœur allait le quitter pour retourner avec l'homme qui lui avait causé tant d'angoisse. Le pire c'est qu'il y avait absolument rien qu'il puisse faire pour garder Justin avec lui. Puisque son cœur appartenait à un autre, leur relation ne serait rien d'autre qu'un mensonge. Comme le tempo de la chanson accélérait, Ethan se détesta lui-même. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux comme ça ? Il aurait souhaité de tout son cœur haïr Justin. Il n'aurait plus alors cette sensation insupportable d'agoniser. Comme la chanson se terminait sur une conclusion modérée, le jeune homme sentit une goutte humide couler sur son visage.

(1) ça ne s'est pas réellement passé comme ça dans la série. Moi je ne fais que traduire et changer ce passage me gênait.

_Alors ça vous a plu ? Vous voulez la suite ? Vous savez comment on fait, une petite review ? Mais même sans ça, je publierai la suite._


	2. Solution

Titre original : Lost

Auteur : Otaku Raven

Traducteur : Celikwi

Rating : T. Homophobes s'abstenir. (En même temps si vous connaissez un tant soit peu la série, vous devez vous douter du contenu)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne rien à les utiliser à mes propres fins lubriques. L'histoire non plus n'est pas, elle appartient à Otaku Raven, je n'ai fait que la traduire. Je lui ai fait parvenir une demande d'autorisation pour traduire sa fiction par review puisque c'était le seul moyen de la contacter mais je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse. Je me permets de la publier quand même et la retirerais si l'auteur venait à se manifester contre sa publication. Si, au contraire, l'auteur me donne finalement son accord alors je laisserais le texte tel quel.

Note : Bon, finalement, comme vous pouvez le constater, je vais tout publier d'un coup !

Solution

Avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis, Justin avait pressé la sonnette à l'extérieur du bâtiment de Brian. C'est seulement quand il entendit Brian parler qu'il se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle.

« Hey Mickey. Monte, la porte est déverrouillée. »

Lentement, Justin ouvrit la porte et décida de prendre les escaliers plutôt que d'avoir à subir encore dans l'ascenseur. Il ne se souvenait pas que Brian vivait si haut et il compta chaque étage. Enroulant fermement main autour de la poignée de porte métallique, Justin la fit glisser sur la droite. Le cœur de l'adolescent accéléra tandis qu'il espionnait la forme de Brian légèrement obscurcie par les paravents opaques séparant la chambre. Les longues jambes étaient couvertes d'un denim noir serré. Les bras musclés étaient laissé nus par la gracieuse chemise noire.

« J'espère que tu as apporté quelques-uns de ces carrés au citron, déclara Brian alors qu'il marchait hors de sa chambre à coucher. Je suis réellement dans ... »

Comme leurs yeux étaient réunis, Brian ne put plus former de mots.

« Je suis désolé, dit Justin presque instantanément. Je, hum, j'ai juste... »

Justin s'est arrêté afin de rassembler ses pensées et ses émotions.

« J'avais besoin de te voir. » Réussit-il à dire.

Brian se dirigea lentement vers lui. Ses yeux noisette plongé leur vis-à-vis bleu.

« Mais, hum, si tu attends Michael, je peux revenir... ou pas... peu importe. »

Justin se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il n'avait pas fermée. Le son soudain de Brian se précipitant vers lui le surprit mais l'homme plus âgé referma seulement la porte avant qu'il ne la franchisse.

« Bien alors, commença Justin à nouveau. Je... merde, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît dire quelque chose ? »

Brian souleva ses sourcils et haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

Justin exhala bruyamment.

« Ouais. »

Brian marcha vers son réfrigérateur et saisit deux bières. Pendant qu'il en tendait une à Justin, il laissa ses doigts s'attarder sue les siens pendant un moment avant de se dégager. Rapidement, Justin ouvrit sa bière et en avala la moitié en une seule gorgée.

« Hé, Hé, Hé, déclara Brian. Doucement. »

Justin posa la bière sur le comptoir et essuya sa bouche du revers de la main.

« Brian, je suis venu ici parce que je dois te parler. » Dit-il d'une voix minuscule.

Brian laissa sa bière non ouverte à côté de celle de Justin sur le comptoir et vint vers le garçon qui tremblait légèrement.

« Alors parles. »

Instantanément, Brian détesta combien sa voix semblait rauque.

Ignorant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, Justin continua.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à la fête. Je ne voulais pas que ça se produise comme ça…

- Comment aurais-tu voulu que ça se passe ? »

Justin déglutit et souffla profondément.

« J'ai jamais imaginé… dit-il doucement. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se produise. Je ne sais même pourquoi ça s'est fait.

- Tu es tombé amoureux. Dit clairement Brian.

Lentement, le plus jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Non, admit-il. Non, j'étais déjà amoureux. »

Brian regarda silencieusement une larme qui s'était échappée et glissait le long de la joue de Justin.

« Putain, Brian, je suis toujours amoureux, dit Justin après s'être raclé la gorge. Mais pas de lui. De toi. »

Quelque chose se bloqua dans la gorge de Brian. Celui-ci déglutit discrètement pour ne pas le montrer.

« Et je déteste ça, continua Justin. Je déteste quand je n'arrive pas à cesser de penser à toi. Je déteste quand, lorsqu'il m'embrasse, j'espère que ce soit toi. Je déteste quand, lorsqu'il me tient ce sont tes bras que je sens. Je déteste avoir cet... insatiable besoin de toi. »

Une autre larme tomba, Brian sentit la chair de poule s'installer sur sa peau.

« Mon dieu, ce n'est même pas la moitié de la raison pour laquelle que je suis ici. »

Quand Justin vit le questionnement dans ses yeux, il lutta pour s'expliquer.

« Cet après-midi, Ethan et moi étions... »

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Brian se sentit soudainement bien lorsqu'il réalisa que Justin était incapable de le dire en face de lui.

« Et moi, bon dieu, c'est ton putain de prénom que j'ai dit. » Fit enfin Justin.

Les yeux de Brian s'élargirent légèrement et il souriait presque jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que Justin le regardait comme si une brise légère pouvait l'envoyer s'écraser au sol.

« Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu veux, dit Justin d'une voix à peine audible. Si tu penses que nous pouvons revenir en arrière. Sinon, je m'en irais et je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus.

Brian le regarda attentivement et se demanda si c'était une vraie déclaration. Douloureusement, il réalisa alors que ça l'était. Justin avait parcouru un long chemin depuis le garçon se languissant d'amour qu'il avait été, le suivant partout comme un chiot perdu.

« Brian, plaida Justin. S'il te plaît dis-moi. »

Le silence était si lourd que Justin craint que son cœur n'explose. Il voulait dire le nom de Brian encore pour encourager une réponse mais il savait que le cisaillement familier était suffisant pour le briser à ce stade. Lentement, le garçon retint ses larmes et acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

« Très bien, déclara-t-il avec délicatesse. Adieu. »

Reniflant une fois, l'adolescent se tourna vers la lourde porte une fois de plus. Alors qu'il allait attraper la poignée, il sentit deux mains fortes s'emparer de ses épaules et le retourner. Des lèvres s'attaquèrent à sa bouche tandis qu'on le poussait contre la porte avec force. Justin gémit quand il sentit le corps de Brian se presser contre le sien alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser. Les doigts de l'homme plus âgé se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Justin et, en éloignant leurs lèvres, il pressa leur front l'un contre l'autre.

« Ne pars pas, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Tu ne peux pas partir. »

Quelque part venant du plus profond de lui-même, Justin voulut rire. C'étaient les mots exacts qu'il avait dit à Brian quand il pensait qu'il déménageait à New York. Au lieu de cela, Justin leva et la posa sur le côté du visage de Brian tandis que l'autre reposait sur son cou.

« Justin, dit-il incroyablement doucement. Je t'aime. »

Les larmes s'écoulèrent librement des yeux saphir de Justin et lorsqu'il, regarda les orbes noisette de Brian, il y vit la même émotion.

« Je veux que tu reviennes, admit-il. J'ai besoin que tu reviennes. Je veux me réveiller à tes côtés encore. »

Justin sourit et recula pour étudier son visage.

« Je veux revenir aussi, dit-il. Et je veux qu'on redevienne comme avant. Mais, Brian…

L'homme plus âgé l'interrompit en embrassant ses lèvres une fois de plus.

« Je sais, dit-il en s'éloignant légèrement. Ça ne sera que ça. »

Justin le regarda avec interrogation et une lueur d'incrédulité dans les yeux.

« Juste toi et moi, ajouta Brian. Crois-le ou non, c'est tout ce que je veux. Personne d'autre. »

Un petit rire de joie s'échappa de la bouche de Justin lorsque Brian dit ces mots. Peu de temps après, il poussa un petit cri lorsque la porte sur laquelle il était appuyé vibra sous la force des coups frappés par quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Brian baissa les yeux.

« Merde. » Dit-il pour lui-même.

Les coups continuèrent et bientôt suivis par la voix de Michael.

« Brian, ouvres ! La nourriture est en train de refroidir ! »

Justin détourna timidement le regard et se déplaça sur le côté. Brian prit une grande respiration et leva son index, signifiant à Justin de garder le silence. Lentement, Brian fit coulisser la porte mais resta sur le seuil, bloquant l'entrée à Michael.

« Hey, dit Michael. Juste à temps, j'étais... est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Brian savait que ses yeux montraient des signes révélateurs de ses émotions et il était incapable de se composer un visage enthousiaste pour l'homme qui venait juste d'interrompre quelque chose d'extrêmement important, même si son ami n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ouais, dit Brian. Mais je vais devoir annuler nos plans. »

Michael fronça les sourcils de confusion et de préoccupation.

« Brian, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sachant que Michael ne serait pas satisfait d'un 'rien', Brian eut du mal à trouver une meilleure explication.

« Mickey, j'ai juste... Je ne peux pas te dire maintenant ce qu'il y a, d'accord ? Dit-il aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. Je suis désolé que tu aies apporté tout cela… »

Brian montra les deux sacs que Michael transportait comme il parlait.

« Mais j'ai juste besoin d'être seul maintenant. »

Michael lécha ses lèvres et déglutit.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Ce n'est pas un problème de "plug anal" ou autre pour lequel tu as besoin de mon aide ? »

Brian fut incapable de réprimer un rire léger à ça.

« Non, dit-il. Je te promets, je t'en parlerais plus tard d'accord ?»

- Bien, ok, prends au moins ça, dit-il en lui remettant un sac. C'est ton préféré.

- Merci Mickey. »

Michael sourit et haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Aucun prob', déclara-t-il. A plus. »

Brian sourit à nouveau et referma la porte. Après qu'il ait abandonné le sac sur le plancher, il se tourna pour voir que Justin s'était rapproché de lui. Brian regarda le jeune homme et éclata d'un rire impuissant.

« Où en étions-nous ? » Interrogea-t-il d'une voix ludique.

Sans rien dire, Justin tendit les bras et prit le visage de Brian des deux mains, le rapprochant jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. L'homme aux cheveux foncé sourit dans leur baiser et fit courir lentement ses mains le long du corps de Justin. Comme leurs baisers se firent plus passionnés, le coupla monta les marches en trébuchant puis tomba sur le lit ensemble. Justin attira Brian au-dessus de lui tandis qu'il sentait des mains chaudes se glisser sous son T-shirt et caresser sa peau. Glissant ses mains sur les bras fermes de Brian, Justin grogna doucement et arqua son dos afin de se sentir son amant que possible. Cependant, malgré ses propres désirs immédiats, Brian se dégagea soudainement et parla avec soin à l'homme mince sous lui.

« Et lui ? »

Justin eut envie de pleurer à nouveau à la mention d'Ethan mais l'homme plus âgé lui maintint le regard et exigea une réponse.

« Parce que si nous faisons ça, Justin, ajouta-t-il. Je ne te laisserais pas repartir. »

Justin se redressa, passa un bras autour du cou de Brian et se rallongea attirant l'homme plus grand pour qu'il se trouve allongé de tout son long sur lui.

« Je ne veux pas repartir, murmura-t-il. Je veux rester ici. I veux être avec toi. »

Brian réagit vivement lorsque Justin l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime. »

Justin se demanda si pourrait s'arrêter de pleurer quand il les sentit lui monter aux yeux une fois de plus en entendant ces mots qu'il avait espéré entendre depuis qu'il avait rencontré Brian pour la première fois deux ans plus tôt. N'ayant pas besoin d'en entendre plus, Brian recommença à l'embrasser et trembla lorsque Justin fit courir ses doigts jusqu'à son dos, puis sous sa chemise pour sentir sa peau chaude. Pendant que les doigts agiles du jeune artiste vinrent caresser ensuite les boutons de chair à l'avant, les lèvres de Brian errèrent sur tout son visage, laissant des baisers rapides mais passionnés. Les deux stoppèrent momentanément, le temps d'enlever leurs vêtements et, pour ce qui leur sembla être une éternité béate, ils se touchèrent doucement, se caressèrent et s'embrassèrent comme s'ils n'allaient jamais plus se revoir. Quand ils commencèrent à faire l'amour de la même tendre manière, leurs chuchotements secrets ne cessèrent jamais.

Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Tu es si beau.

J'aime la façon dont tu fais ça.

Je t'aime.

Dis-le-moi encore.

Oui, oui, oui.

Fais-le encore une fois.

Brian.

Justin.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux satisfaits, ils s'allongèrent sur le côté, face à face, leurs bras gardant l'autre enfermé dans une étreinte aimante. Le couple s'embrassé doucement et chacun souhaita à l'autre 'bonne nuit' avant de fermer les yeux et se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, quelque chose contre Justin s'agita, réveillant le jeune homme. Alors que ses sens s'éveillaient, il put sentir Brian caresser délicatement sa joue avec son pouce. Après que ses yeux fatigués aient fait le point, il vit que Brian s'était éloigné un peu et le regardait fixement. Concerné, Justin tendu le bras et enveloppa de sa main le pouce de Brian alors posé sur le côté de son visage.

« Brian, demanda-t-il. As-tu dormi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Toujours en le regardant, Brian resserra son emprise autour de la main de Justin.

« Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas. »

Justin lui jetant un regard empli de nostalgie, incertain des mots à dire. Il n'avait jamais vu Brian aussi vulnérable qu'il l'était en cet instant.

« Je ne vais nulle part, répondit-il tout simplement.

Après un moment, l'homme plus grand se rapprocha et reposa sa tête sur la poitrine du blond. Justin enveloppa lentement ses bras autour de Brian et caressa son dos jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

_Une ch'tite review ?_


	3. Chez soi

Titre original : Lost

Auteur : Otaku Raven

Traducteur : Celikwi

Rating : T. Homophobes s'abstenir. (En même temps si vous connaissez un tant soit peu la série, vous devez vous douter du contenu)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne rien à les utiliser à mes propres fins lubriques. L'histoire non plus n'est pas, elle appartient à Otaku Raven, je n'ai fait que la traduire. Je lui ai fait parvenir une demande d'autorisation pour traduire sa fiction par review puisque c'était le seul moyen de la contacter mais je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse. Je me permets de la publier quand même et la retirerais si l'auteur venait à se manifester contre sa publication. Si, au contraire, l'auteur me donne finalement son accord alors je laisserais le texte tel quel.

Note : Et voilà place au dernier chapitre ! Je sais c'est trop rapide !

Chez soi

Lorsque Justin s'était réveillé peu après que le soleil se soit levé le lendemain matin, il fut émerveillé de se sentir aussi bien. Il était tellement confortable et donc à l'aise que, pour la première fois, il réalisa combien son corps avait été besoin d'une telle sérénité. Combien cela avait été douloureux pour ça. Pour lui. Ôtant sa main de la peau lisse de dos de Brian, Justin la fit glisser dans ses cheveux et la laissa caresser les brins acajou. Il ne s'était jamais occupé de Brian comme ceci et fut surpris de combien s'était agréable. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas lorsqu'il s'endormait dans l'étreinte protectrice de son amant mais c'était valorisant de se sentir responsable du bien-être de Brian simplement en l'entourant de ses bras. Alors qu'il continuait à caresser ses cheveux de ses doigts, Justin sentit graduellement Brian se réveiller sous ses caresses. Lorsque l'homme plus âgé bougea contre lui, Justin baissa les yeux à temps pour voir les paupières se soulever révélant des orbes noisettes chaleureuses qui, lentement, faisaient le point. Comme s'il suivait une piste, Brian se repositionna afin qu'il puisse se retrouver en face de Justin. Ils ne dirent rien tandis que les doigts de Justin continuaient leur action et Brian concentra son cœur et son âme sur la chaleur de leur union.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Justin se dirigea lentement vers l'appartement minuscule qu'il avait partagé avec Ethan pour si peu de temps. Brian avait offert de l'accompagner mais Justin avait refusé, disant que ce serait mieux pour eux. Malgré sa lenteur, Justin se retrouva bientôt devant les vieux escaliers. Malgré leur familiarité, à cet instant, ils lui semblaient beaucoup plus sombres que dans les souvenirs de Justin. Cherchant dans sa poche, il récupéra la clé et, lentement, ouvrit la porte. A peine était-il entré que Justin aperçut Ethan assis sur au sol étudiant un morceau de musique sur des partitions étalées devant lui. Quand il entendit la porte se fermer délicatement, Ethan leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Justin.

« Tes affaires sont là, dit le musicien en indiquant l'espace aux pieds de Justin avec un léger hochement de tête. « Je crois que j'ai tout mis mais tu peux vérifier. »

Justin eut soudainement le cœur brisé et il cligna des yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Ethan. » Commença-t-il mais il fut incapable de continuer.

C'est alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le blond qui se tenait toujours près de la porte.

« C'est bon, dit-il. C'est juste... que ça n'était pas censé marcher.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. » Dit Justin.

Un léger sourire mélancolique joua sur les lèvres d'Ethan.

« Moi aussi, dit-il. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux. Je t'aime, Justin. Mais ça ne sert à rien si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, je sais que ça n'est pas le cas. Tu ne peux pas. »

Ethan s'approcha encore et continua doucement.

« Je vais aller mieux. Tu vas aller mieux mais s'il te plaît Justin... juste ne le laisse pas te blesser encore. »

Justin acquiesça et se pencha lentement, appuyant brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se reculer et envelopper ses bras autour de lui. Ethan retourna fortement l'étreinte et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, serra les bras de Justin avant de le relâcher entièrement.

«A plus tard.» Dit-il doucement.

Justin avala la boule dans sa gorge.

« Au revoir. »

Avec quelques efforts, Justin put rentrer au loft avec ses effets personnels contenus dans un sac à dos, deux moyennes des boîtes et un sac à provisions en plastique. Tandis que l'ascenseur s'élevait dans le bâtiment, Justin eut l'impression d'être en apesanteur. Pour la première fois de sa vie tout semblait normal. L'ascenseur arrêté, au moment où il soulevait la barrière, la porte métallique glissa sur le côté et Brian l'observa alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui les bras chargés. Passant silencieusement devant lui, Justin laissa soigneusement tomber ses effets personnels sur le plancher de bois et, aussitôt, sentit Brian arriver derrière lui et envelopper un long bras autour de sa poitrine et l'autre autour de sa taille. Souriant, Justin couvrit le dos de la main de Brian la sienne et tourna la tête sur le côté, offrant sa bouche. Lorsque Brian baisa doucement ses lèvres, le jeune homme se sentit totalement satisfait. Protégé. Aimé.

Fin

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Moi j'avais trouvé ça mimi… Review ?_


End file.
